


Super Drunk (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: First off, sending you so much love and support right now. Second, could I possibly request a cutesy readerxSonny where they’re in SVU together & dating, & they go out with the rest of the squad to a bar one weekend night (Mike is still alive bc denial k cool), and they’re very touchy feely/adorable esp. with a few drinks in them (which squad loves)? And she gets pretty drunk eventually so then there’s fluff after when Sonnshine takes them home and cuddles in bed? Love you oh so much! </p><p>ahhh thank you!!! -e</p><p>word count: 387</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Drunk (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

The bar was packed and you were drunk.

But not super drunk, mostly just buzzed. It was a nice buzz, accompanied by the warmth of your boyfriend’s arm thrown over your shoulder. You were nervous to be showing so much affection in front of the squad but you knew they wouldn’t say anything. You had worked with them too long and, even though Sonny was green, they respected you both a lot.

Mike handed you another shot and you tipped it back before Sonny caught your mouth as you swallowed, head still craned backward. You giggled and righted your head, curling into his side as you laughed.

He giggled, too, kissing your forehead as he took another shot. Mike looked over you both and grinned, one of his arms slung around Alice. Fin leaned over and swatted Sonny’s shoulder. “Keep going and you can’t get laid, Carisi.” he snickered and the rest of the squad laughed along with him as your face heated in a flush.

“He might just be getting laid, Finny,” You slurred through laughs, “As far as I can see, you’re the one that doesn’t have anyone on your arm.” The group around you catcalled as Fin laughed, nodding, giving you the points for a good burn.

“It’s nice to see you two together,” Olivia said, “You’ve got sticks up your ass whenever we’re working.” You nodded.

“It’s unprofessional!” Sonny guaffed, “Do you want to see us makin’ out in the breakroom?” You swatted his arm but laughed anyway, kissing his neck as Sonny pulled you closer. He pulled you up from your seat and pulled out his phone to call a cab. “Anyways, we have to go home. Still have work tomorrow, you know.” And the squad all ooh’d as you stumbled out to the street to catch the cab.

* * *

Sonny was nearly passed out by the time you pulled the covers over your shoulder and turned to face him, a lazed, drunk smile on your face. “I love you,” It was the first time you had said that to Sonny, “I really love you.” It wouldn’t be the last.

His eyes opened once more as he smoothed a hand down the side of your face, not having the energy to do anything else. “I love you, too. I love you a lot.”


End file.
